Humano, você
by Black B
Summary: Um dia você acorda, olha para o lado e percebe de um modo totalmente estranho aquele corpo que esteve ao seu lado desde seus pequenos passos." UA/Slash


**Humano, você**

_.:Black Blusher:._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_As mesmas culpas têm sorte diversa: uns recebem o suplício pelo seu delito; outros, uma coroa. "_ (Juvenal)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Um dia você acorda, olha para o lado e percebe de um modo totalmente estranho aquele corpo que esteve ao seu lado desde seus pequenos passos.

Você percebe que os olhares, a voz e os gestos continuam os mesmos, foi você que mudou. E você se pergunta se é tão aparente assim quando seu irmão mais velho te chama pelo apelido e pergunta se você está bem.

Você afirma, engolindo em seco e dando aquele seu sorriso mais caro, demonstrando as covinhas, mesmo que o brilho nos seus olhos não seja sincero.

Você se pergunta o que mudou. Por que mudou. De repente você já se sente inseguro e um tanto patético, sentado em uma poltrona de um motel barato em plena madrugada, esperando seu irmão voltar de um encontro com uma mulher qualquer.

Você está decepcionado e nem ao certo sabe o motivo, porque ele é apenas seu irmão e você já deveria ter se acostumado com o jeito galanteador e mulherengo dele há tempos. Então, qual é mesmo o motivo de você estar se sentindo tão magoado?

Você escuta o barulho do motor característico do carro estacionando do lado de fora e você não sabe o porquê, mas seu coração acelera tanto e um sentimento esquisito mergulha no seu estômago pulando ondinhas. Você corre para a cama e finge dormir quando escuta ele, seu irmão, destrancando a porta e depois a chaveando, tropeçando em seus próprios pés e soltando um "Porra!" numa voz grogue e indiscutivelmente alcoolizada. Você escuta o barulho do colchão da cama ao seu lado afundar e em poucos minutos a respiração dele uniforme, já dormindo.

Você vira de lado na cama e encara aquele rosto tão conhecido a poucos metros de você, mas você se sente mal ao sentir o perfume adocicado e aparentemente barato, impregnado no ar. E você se sente pior quando distingue um arquear de lábios do seu Dean no meio de algum sonho, que com certeza não é consigo.

Você aperta os olhos com força. De repente eles estão tão vermelhos e ardis que você se pergunta do por que desta vontade imensa que você possui de chorar. Você escuta seu irmão gemer e chamar um nome que não é o seu e percebe o quão ferrado está ao sentir aquela pedra na garganta, o fazendo soltar um som engasgado e sentir rastros quentes e úmidos em seu rosto.

Você está chorando e se pergunta o quão patético você pode ser.

Você é o primeiro a acordar e por mais que se esforce a não encarar o corpo do seu irmão, você faz um chek up completo. O seu irmão, porra! O quão doentio isso pode ser?

Você se tranca no banheiro e não se reconhece quando olha aquele reflexo apático e com olheiras profundas o encarando.

E se pergunta se pode ficar pior.

E se sente um canalha por perguntar.

Você está há meses sofrendo calado por algo que não pode ser normal. E chega a pirar ao imaginar que um espírito depravado pudesse o ter possuído sem ao menos perceber.

Ridículo.

Você sabe que está sendo ridículo. E até mesmo seu irmão já está te estranhando. Você está avesso a toques, se sente desconfortável apenas de estar no mesmo ambiente e não cansa de tentar se proteger sendo sarcástico.

Você sente ódio de perfumes adocicados, lábios pintados e de qualquer outra coisa, por menor que seja que possa arremeter ao sexo feminino. Você tem ódio de Dean e das mulheres com quem Dean sai.

E você tem vontade de socá-lo quando ele diz que o que você precisa é apenas se saciar com alguma mulher e assim se libertar da tensão que o trabalho tão incomum provoca.

Você apenas solta um "Não ferra" e tenta se distrair, se afundando na tela plana do seu laptop enquanto ainda pode sentir o irmão lhe encarando. E você simplesmente não consegue acreditar naquela dor o sufocando quando ele ri de um jeito totalmente "Dean" e lhe diz que você _realmente _precisa de uma mulher.

E você se segura para não gritar que o que precisa está ali, defronte de seus olhos e o encarando de uma maneira que mescla sarro e preocupação.

Ele sai e você se joga contra a cama, tampando seus olhos com o antebraço, segurando um soluço.

E se pergunta se o dia já tem mais de 24 horas, porque está tão difícil de suportar e o tempo parece parar quando ele está ao seu lado, como se houvesse algum sádico lá em cima zombando da sua situação.

Você está dentro do carro, escutando a música favorita dele e olhando centímetro a centímetro do lado de fora. Você só não pode encará-lo e isso machuca, mas você sabe que está além dos seus esforços.

E você se sente um andarilho, um pedinte faminto quando ele desvia o olhar esverdeado da estrada e chama pelo seu nome insistentemente, perguntando o que há de errado. A mão dele está no seu joelho, apertando levemente como em um sinal de apoio e compreensão pelo quer que seja, mas tudo o que você pode fazer no momento é alargar seus olhos e engolir aquela saliva que de repente se acumulou em sua boca.

Você está faminto, e pelos deuses, você tentou tanto que se perguntassem, nem recordaria quando começou o seu martírio.

Se sente doente. Doente e febril. E só percebe o quão fudido está quando um "Dean" escapa de seus lábios num gemido rouco e quebrado que você não pretendia.

E aquele calor só sobe e sobe e enuvia seus pensamentos com as chamas que inflamam seu interior.

E sem se dar conta, você pega a mão que repousa em seu joelho e leva aos seus lábios, mordendo os dedos de leve para então lambê-los de uma forma nada menos que erótica.

E você só percebe a merda que fez quando sente seu corpo ir para frente, após a freada brusca do automóvel e um Winchester histérico perguntando aos berros que "Porra foi essa?".

Não há o que responder, seus olhos desejosos falam por você.

"Sam, isso não foi legal."

Você, melhor do que ninguém sabe que não foi, mas como prender aquela besta insana e alucinada que há dentro de você? Como se negar para os seus sentimentos? Como negar que é por Dean e só por Dean que seu coração falha batidas ou pulsa acelerado? Como desmentir que é por Dean, por seu irmão, infernos, que seu sangue sobe a cabeça e o faz corar miseravelmente?

Você abre a boca para ensaiar um pedido de desculpas, mas desculpas pelo que, mesmo?

A respiração dele está alterada e ele o encara como se estivesse defronte ao próprio satã. A boca dele abre e fecha, talvez não sabendo o que exatamente falar ou até mesmo se segurando para não soltar um palavrão forte demais.

Então você sabe que só tem uma coisa para fazer e assim o faz. Avança em cima dele atacando os lábios carnudos à força, enquanto ainda pode ouvir murmúrios como "O que", "Como" e ele tentando se livrar do seu peso. Você pressiona seu corpo mais forte no dele e, quebrando todas as barreiras que o tentam proteger, por própria vontade você as faz sucumbir.

Você dispara um "Te amo" que sai de seus lábios de uma forma tão sufocante que você até mesmo consegue sentir aquele bolo contínuo de sua garganta se desfazendo.

Você repete a declaração, mas percebe que Dean, seu Dean, se encontra chocado demais o encarando de boca aberta, para dar uma resposta qualquer. E você se aproveita deste momento de fragilidade do mais velho, atacando novamente os lábios tão convidativos, mergulhando sua língua naquela boca que já arrebatara tantas mulheres, mas que você sempre quis somente para si.

E após segundos de um beijo unilateral, você quase pode sentir seu coração parar de bater ao sentir a língua dele se sincronizando em movimentos junto com a sua. Você ri entre o beijo e pondera que raio de pecado poderia ser este que o faz se sentir como se estivesse conhecendo o paraíso. Pecado algum.

De forma desajeitada, você consegue sentar no colo dele, com a direção prensada em suas costas e a pernas dobradas de uma maneira dolorida, mas tudo bem, a percepção de estar sendo correspondido em patamares iguais lhe faz adormecer pensamentos sobre indisposições físicas ou algo do tipo.

E você sabe que está tão ferrado no momento em que escuta seu Dean fazer barulhinhos com a língua e a garganta enquanto o beija, mas realmente não há com o que se preocupar. Não agora com Dean sussurrando em seu ouvido que todo aquele sentimento é recíproco, que nada foi em vão.

– Desde quando, Dean?

– Desde sempre, Sammy... e você?

– Desde que me recordo de você.

Você sabe o que todos irão dizer. É errado, sujo, doentio. Você apenas consegue discernir lábios e pele e sons no dado momento, e reza para que não seja uma ilusão ou algo ínfimo, porque é tudo tão grande em seu interior, que você simplesmente não entende como ainda pode não ter sufocado de tanto sentimento e sensações.

Você, não, _vocês_ já estão neste relacionamento há meses, e deuses, você às vezes se acha uma colegial apaixonada. Há discussões, brigas, desentendimentos, entretanto há reconciliações calorosas e uma infinidade de orações feitas e outras apenas inventadas entre cada beijo ou até mesmo durante momentos mais íntimos.

Você sabe que o ama e que a reciprocidade é verdadeira. Mas você sabe o que tem que fazer e tem medo de estar se tornando menos racional, mais desumano, com a linha de suas atitudes. Contudo você sabe que jamais machucaria Dean e se faz um caminho errante é apenas na intenção de protegê-lo.

Você perdeu os cálculos, datas, nomes. E vocês ainda se amam dentro da madrugada ou até mesmo nos finais de tarde, após resolver mais um caso sobrenatural. Mas a mágoa que você vê refletida no verde dos olhos de Dean enquanto ele o acusa de estar perdendo sua humanidade, lhe quebra qualquer barreira que ainda te fazia ficar de pé.

Você está tão altivo, mas o seu interior desmorona. Dean está sentado na cama confortável do hotel mais sofisticado que você recorda já ter pernoitado. Com as mãos apoiando a cabeça, você apenas quer confortá-lo e fazê-lo delirar com o seu amor ali mesmo.

Mas infernos, você sabe que é tarde demais para voltar atrás. E quando você segura na maçaneta da porta, os cacos do seu interior se refletem em seus olhos para quem quiser ver, apesar de ter a consciência de apenas Dean, seu amor, seu irmão, ter a capacidade de notá-los.

A voz é grossa e rouca e você tem certeza que ele está chorando, por mais que tente esconder o rosto, o abaixando.

– Se você sair por esta porta Sammy, não precisa voltar nunca mais.

Há muita dor ali, você pode notar. E mágoa, decepção, revolta, e medo, perda, desconfiança. Você só pode suspirar alto e guardar a imagem pintada em sua memória quando Dean te encara com os olhos brilhando, aquosos.

Sim, você está tão ferrado.

Dói para respirar e uma sensação angustiante bate na sua garganta. Mas você ainda sabe o que tem que fazer e por isso sai pela porta, ouvindo o choro do seu irmão mais velho diminuir de volume enquanto as passadas o levam longe daquele homem que sempre esteve perto de você. Mas que nunca tinha sido o suficiente até tudo tomar proporções tão maiores que os seus braços pudessem contornar.

E, quando tudo acabar, você apenas deseja sinceramente ser humano o suficiente para amar Dean como agora, porém, muito mais humano para _ainda _ser amado por ele.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**N/A**__: Olá a todos que conseguiram chegar até aqui... *risos* Minha primeira fic de Supernatural. Espero que gostem. P__assei a prestar atenção nesta série ao 'tropeçar' em uma fanfic de autoria da Miss Dartmoor e deuses, delirei. Então já sabem, viciei neste casal e vou continuar lendo outras fics deles, uma vez que é uma infinidade!!!_

_Obs: Vcs não acreditam o que sofri para descobrir o que era esse tal de Padackles e J2... huahuhauahau!!!! Meus olhos quase saltaram quando enfim me toquei que eram os nomes reais dos moços. _

_Eu sou meio lerda...não dêem bola!!!! xD_


End file.
